


如果你想要和山羊做爱

by TSkumo



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), inccubus!ezio
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 18:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSkumo/pseuds/TSkumo
Summary: 人外警告！！！！半身山羊的可爱E警告！！！！强迫描写警告！！！！路人/E警告！！！！





	如果你想要和山羊做爱

你在回家的路上捡到了一只小羊羔。

他被人遗弃在昏暗的小巷里。你从巷口路过时听到了细微的铃铛声，好奇心驱使你前去查看一番，如果躺在那儿的是一只被抛弃的小猫或者小狗，你大概会同情地摇摇头，叹口气然后离开；但事实上你在那里见到了不同寻常的生物，甚至超出了你迄今为止对世界的认知，它太完美又太畸曲，不像人和人、动物和动物结合能产下的生命，更像是神祗手中遗落的残次造物。它有一对犄角和下垂的椭圆耳朵，有人类的头颈、躯干和臂膀，腰部以下却连接着被棕色皮毛覆盖的偶蹄目动物后肢，看起来既美丽又可怖。它的手腕和脚踝被绳索分别捆起，一条连接着长长铁链的黑色软皮项圈扣在它的喉咙下方，吸引你走进小巷的铃铛声正来自这里。或许是为了阻止它向人求救，捆绑它的人又蒙住了它的眼睛和嘴，让这小怪物只能安静躺在冰冷的地面，这样宛如祭坛上羔羊一般的姿态又给它平添了一种可怜的味道。也许是被你逐渐靠近的脚步声所惊动，它开始不安地扭动起来，你突然想把它带回家了。

你解开它身上的束缚，只留下了项圈和锁链，好确保它不会一站起来就立刻跑掉。这美丽的生灵似乎并不会说话，是铜铃告诉了你它的名字：EZIO，这几个字母用华丽的手写体镌刻在铃铛的正面。你在心里默念两遍，猜测那是个意大利语名。艾吉奥安静地顺着你的牵引从地上爬起来，眨巴着漂亮的眼睛，带着一丝不安和好奇看向你。它看起来很习惯于顺从，在你试着带它走时没有做出半点反抗的举动，温顺的像一只真正的羊羔。你悄悄观察着这只动物的反应，有好几次视线黏在它的胸膛无法移开，不过还好，它低垂着眼睛跟着链子迈步，并没有发现你 。

你将艾吉奥带回你的住处，让它站在客厅明亮的灯光下，这才能好好看看它：它长得很漂亮，比你以前见过的任何人类或者兽类都更美；它有蜜糖一般甜蜜的棕褐色双眼，披散的浓密棕发，大而柔软的垂耳，坚硬弯曲的细角，挺直的鼻梁，饱满的嘴唇看起来无比柔软，或许尝起来也像羊奶一样香甜，唇角的疤痕非但没有破坏它的美，反而令它的相貌更加真实且诱人；它人类部分的身材比例堪称完美，匀称的骨架上包裹着恰到好处的肌肉与丰腴，既不过分壮实也不显得瘦削，而是维持在一种令人赏心悦目的比例，处处体现着健美与青春；这羊羔的毛皮细密柔软，大腿饱满有力，小腿却纤细可人，轻巧的足弓下连接着两瓣乌黑的足趾，视线从它紧窄的腰侧滑过，还能看到它挺翘的小屁股。唯一的遗憾之处是它一侧肩膀和手臂沾上了不少尘土，你想那大概是在地上蹭到的，于是你牵着它到浴室，打算把这捡来的小动物好好洗干净，至于别的事，都一会儿再说吧。

你很高兴艾吉奥并不怕水，对于被弄湿皮毛也没有一点抗拒。它按照你的指示乖乖跪在了浴缸里，在你打开莲蓬头往它头上淋温水的时候愉快地仰起头接受，甚至还调皮地晃了晃头，把水甩得到处都是。你也没生气，还笑出了声，或许艾吉奥只是喜欢这么和伙伴们玩闹吧，毕竟它只是一只未开智的年轻小羊，生它的气未免也太狭隘了。

你充分的打湿了这动物的全身，连下身浅棕的皮毛也没放过。然后你拿来一块肥皂，帮它清洗身上的脏污。小羊羔从喉中发出一点疑惑的咕哝声，你注意到它的眼睛一直在跟着你的手转，准确地说，跟着那块肥皂转。你刚把肥皂放下，艾吉奥就立刻将它抓了起来，好奇地拿在手中把弄，还学着你的样子往身上抹，自顾自的咯咯笑起来，而你则趁机将肥皂在它皮肤上涂开。你惊讶于它肌肤的触感竟如此美妙，那柔韧的肌肉抚摸起来就仿佛是生命本身，在它不安分地动来动去时微妙地收缩起伏，你几乎能感受到健康的活力从你掌下流淌而过。单纯的清洗就从这一刻起变了味儿，你在它线条鲜明的臂膀上暧昧地揉捏，肥皂使艾吉奥的胸肌变得滑溜溜的，你必须得用上点力气才能抓住它并用拇指玩弄它浅色的乳头。它可能是被你弄疼了，也可能是从中体会到了点异样，总之那双湿润的眼睛带着不解看向你，仿佛拿不准自己该不该挣脱你的手。你尝试着发出那个音节：Ezio，Ezio，别怕，别躲，乖乖的。它果然安静了下来，睁大眼睛看着你。它喜欢人类，它信任你，你想。

你在艾吉奥的注视下亵玩它，在肥皂的润泽下尽情抚摸它漂亮的肌肉，从肩膀到胸膛，再到平坦结实的小腹和腰肢。你用手指捏起它的乳头又扯又拧，它发出一声可怜的哀鸣，可爱的肉粒迅速充血变硬，看起来比刚才更加诱人了。艾吉奥大概也有了些反应，你敏锐的发现它呼吸的频率发生了些微妙的变化，小家伙丢开了它的新玩具，皱着眉将两手撑在浴缸两侧，显得有些不知所措。这似乎暗示着这具身体还是处子，当你意识到这一点时，你裤裆里那根玩意儿硬的更厉害了。

你放开它跨进浴缸，差点因为绷紧的裤子把自己绊一跤。艾吉奥在你手忙脚乱解皮带的时候扭着身子疑惑看你，它好像有点被吓着了，但仍对自己即将遭遇的事情无知无觉。你踉跄着跪在浅浅的污水中，推搡着艾吉奥让它往前趴下，它照做了，背对着你双手撑在浴缸边缘，展露出属于人类青年光洁美好的背脊。你抓过那块罪恶的肥皂在山羊短尾的周围胡乱涂抹，接着迫不及待地塞了两根手指进去，让你的小羊羔惊叫着夹紧了屁股。它好紧，内部干涩的吸附在你的指头上，肛口紧咬着让你无法再深入。你在它的痛呼声中勉力分剪手指，粗暴地按压它脆弱的肠肉，又撑开它的小洞试图用莲蓬头往里面灌点水。

这对它来说可能有点太刺激了，艾吉奥挣扎起来，你不得不用力拽住它的项圈叫它安静点。它不明白你为什么突然变得如此粗暴，只能尽力仰起头颅发出尖锐的哽咽声，抓挠项圈边缘想找回呼吸。你松了手，这头可怜的动物伏在浴缸边捂着喉咙拼命咳嗽，抖得像被浇湿了扔进雪地里一样。可它的后穴已经变得湿润，被水流激起的肥皂沫顺着圆润饱满的弧度成股流下，在你再次试探时温顺地吞下了你的两根手指。你达到了你的目的，至于它回头望向你的棕色眼眸中是不是噙着泪，它与人类别无二致的双眼中是不是透露出茫然、恐惧与悲伤，那不是你需要考虑在内的。谁会在意一头牲畜的想法呢？

你的阴茎终于埋进了羊羔体内，那里火热柔嫩又紧致无比，简直是上帝能造出来最好的盛放欲望的容器。你掐着它的腰操它，爽得连灵魂都要被吸走，艾吉奥的铃铛跟着你们晃来晃去的响，叮咚，叮当，悦耳如同天籁。它一定被你弄的很疼很胀，说不定还哭了，那双通红的泪眼在你脑海中一闪而过，很快又被绝顶的快感挤的不见踪影。

你的小山羊在痛苦和惊慌中试图把自己缩起来，又生怕再次惹怒你，只得垂着头趴在自己的前臂上，好像这样就能躲过你粗暴的凌虐似的。浴室的冷光在它耸起的肩胛下投下一片摇晃的阴影，你俯下身去舔舐它的脊柱，比起爱抚更像是品尝猎物。它因为你的靠近抖的更厉害了，当你亲吻它的发尾时真切的听到了断断续续的、被拼命压抑的抽泣声。你喜欢它这副受尽欺凌的可怜模样，于是你又一次拿起莲蓬头，把水开到最大往艾吉奥脸上喷，它在猝不及防间呛了水，顿时惊恐地挣动起来，胡乱扑腾着想要阻挡水流，你又往下挪了挪，折磨起那敏感的乳粒来。艾吉奥受不了似的去推你的手，却软绵绵的使不上力，你又趁它不备把喷头贴到它面前了。它捂着脸，终于大声的哭了出来，你却如获胜般在它身后笑的得意。你搂着脱力的艾吉奥让它靠在你身上，挺腰操着你的俘虏和战利品，享受战胜者的权力。你把喷头贴在羊羔的下腹处游移，你并不在乎它的生殖器长什么样子，像人的阴茎或羊的阴茎，又或者是女性一般的阴户，总之在你的手移到某一处时，它从哭泣中徒然发出一声尖利的叫喊，用最后一点力气扭着腰往后躲，却自己把自己送到了你的阴茎上。它的后穴一阵阵不自觉的紧缩，侍奉你比最熟练的妓女还要谄媚的多。

你在它收不住的呜咽和呻吟声中操它，在最后关头拔出来射在它颤抖的尾巴上。你用手指玩弄它松软湿滑的小洞来度过不应期，在这期间艾吉奥在你的手上高潮了，后穴抽搐着喷出一股股滑腻的透明体液浇到你手上。你将艾吉奥翻过身来，让它仰躺在浴缸里抓着自己的膝弯露出后穴，好在操它的同时欣赏它红肿的眼眶和脸颊不自然的潮红。你把半软的阴茎塞回它的屁股里缓慢抽动，小心不让自己滑出来。你在它里面再一次勃起了，你兴致勃勃，你的羊羔看起来却那么绝望。恍然间，你把自己当作了一头发情的公山羊，你的健壮美丽的小母羊正温顺的等待接受你的种子，它将在你身下完成受孕，一头小羊羔将在它的腹中渐渐长大，在五个月后降临世间，你的小母羊会用甘甜的乳汁哺育它长大。你兴奋地这么做了，射了那么多那么深，爽到眼前一片白光，你确信是你这辈子最猛烈的一次高潮……

艾吉奥推开了你。

你目瞪口呆地看着眼前的青年，没有尖角，没有明显异于人类的垂耳，双腿光滑修长，一只人类的脚掌正懒洋洋的踩在你的胸口。可他就是艾吉奥，是你棕色皮毛的羊羔，青年的脸颊上还挂着泪痕，圆润的股间正缓缓冒出你刚刚射进去的精液，项圈、铜铃和锁链也好端端的拴在他的脖子上。他又绝不是那只任人摆布的可怜动物，羊羔不会像他这样放松惬意地舒展四肢，随手就能拧断长长的锁链，仿佛身披长袍窝在王座里的恶魔——

“恭喜你，上了一个高级魅魔。”他抚着下巴故作深沉，“还挺……会玩的，表现不错，人类。”

你在深渊面前无助地战栗，艾吉奥甜蜜的棕色双眼泛起点点金芒，剥开你无用的肉体，以冰冷的威势攫住你赤裸的灵魂。

“到了做交易的时候了。”恶魔愉悦地说，“得到欢愉，付出灵魂，有什么意见吗？”

你想哀求，却发不出声；你想逃跑，却挪不动步；只有你的眼睛和心脏是自由的，对死亡的恐惧使你心如擂鼓，涕泪横流，你知道这是恶魔的诡计，却对此无能为力，现在你才是那只待宰的羔羊了。

“很好。感谢您的慷慨，先生。”他歪了歪头，半截碎裂的锁链晃晃悠悠垂在胸前，和铜铃碰在一起发出欢快的大笑。恶魔也冲你露出一个微笑，如果不是你马上要死了，你会觉得那个微笑非常迷人。你依旧僵硬在原地，被你享用过的羔羊却收回了长腿，毫不留恋地从你身边离开。你的魂灵也随着他一起脱离你的肉体，意识越来越模糊……你尽力随着青年转动眼球，盯着那双迈出浴缸的长腿，你的精液流在艾吉奥的大腿上，被他回过手毫不留恋地抹去了。

那是留在你眼中最后的图景。


End file.
